


all my battles had been won

by Ekevka



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boromir Lives, Boromir is depressed, Internal musings, M/M, Not Beta Read, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka
Summary: Boromir survives. It barely changes anything (does it?)
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	all my battles had been won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> This is a treat, and I hope you'll like it!

Boromir was too injured to fight, they said, and thought _too injured to live, whose soul did he bonded with?_

Boromir kept hearing that, and seeing the true question in their eyes, but he couldn't answer. He knew, knew from that fateful Counsel - soulbonds do not form at a glance, and they had spent time with Aragorn, allegiantly planning their way. But father would never understand, would never _forgive_ \- and Boromir had to be in his good graces to support Aragorn once he would come to claim his throne.

It wasn't until Faramir was well enough to visit him that Boromir realised just how long he was on the verge of dying, - their father had fell, their city had barely survived, and if it was anyone else but Aragorn, the whole city, the whole Gondor would know the steward's eldest had been soulbonded by now.

But Aragorn was of the line of Isildur, of the line of ancient kings, and healed not only Boromir, and not only Boromir would have died if not for Aragorn. It stood to reason, why he and Faramir, and Gondor would wait for their true king to return triumphant. Why would they both speak of coronation, a first in many many years - and if Boromir spoke more heatedly, who would have noticed?

They waited and waited, and even when the Dark fell, Boromir still was anxious. They said only once could a soulbond defy Death itself - what if their forces would bring back a body?

Once Boromir could manage riding, he almost relentlessly asked to be stationed near Osgiliath - until he was allowed, until they had it back under proper control. He almost certainly would have healed faster back in the city proper, but here he was _doing something_ , and he was always better at doing than at quietly contemplating.

They weren't the first Gondor forces to meet Aragorn - the king, no one doubted that now! - and yet for all the news Boromir still worried, worried so much he didn't even think before enveloping Aragorn in a bone-crushing hug as soon as he could. They hadn't even dismounted from their horses and Boromir, to his embarrassment, almost fell, yet he realised that later. In the moment only Aragorn was important, and judging by the way Aragorn cried with relief, for him Boromir was the one he was returning to, the one whose name was his battlecry.

They rode together, side by side, back into the city. Boromir didn't know what would become of his office, but that was for a later him - right now all that mattered was that they both were alive, well and the world was finally safe.

The rest would be resolved later.

Now they had all the time they wanted.


End file.
